The fluorine type resins are represented by polytetrafluoroethylene, and also include polyvinylidene fluoride, polyvinyl fluoride, fluorinated ethylene-propylene copolymer, perfluoroalkyl ethers, etc. Some of them are used in the form of film. With the exception of polyvinyl fluoride, the films of these resins are typically used in an unstretched condition. Most of them have poor strength and undesirably low resistance to heat. The fluorine type resins excel in weather-ability, resistance to chemicals, electric properties, and releasability from molds, and find extensive utility in numerous applications. When they are used in the form of film, however, because they are deficient in strength and thermal stability, they frequently fail to adequately serve their intended purposes, and thus are of limited utility.